Banba Hirofumi
|birthplace = Kyoto, Japan |bloodtype = B |genre = Folk Songs |occupation = Folk singer, Radio personality |active = 1969-Present |agency = UP-FRONT CREATE |label = Crown Records (1969) RCA Victor (1970) CBS Sony (1971-1977) EPIC Sony (1978-1985) Tokuma Japan (1986-1993) POLYSTAR (1993-1998) (1998-2004) Rice Music (2005-present) |acts = Banban, , Brothers 5 }} Banba Hirofumi (ばんばひろふみ) is a Japanese folk singer and radio personality under UP-FRONT CREATE, as well as a member of the group Brothers 5. Biography 1969-1978 In 1969, Banba Hirofumi made his professional debut in the trio Jackals (ジャッケルズ) with fellow Ritsumeikan University students Ishioka Tatsuo and Yamamoto Hiroshi. The trio made their debut on November 7 with "Ano Sora no Kanata." In 1970, Jackals switched labels from Crown Records to RCA Victor. The trio released "Ai to Iu na no Tsubasa ni Notte" and "Shiroi Kumo" that same year before disbanding. In 1971, Banba Hirofumi began his professional career in earnest when he formed the trio Banban (バンバン) with Takayama Gen and Imai Hiroshi. They debuted with "Nani mo Shinai de" on the CBS Sony label, and they would later have a notable hit song in 1975 with ""Ichigo Hakusho" wo Mou Ichido" managing to become a million seller. In 1977, Banban officially disbanded. Banba Hirofumi also married Hirayama Miki, and published his first essay collection Akari to Moshi Toki. In 1978, Banba Hirofumi transferred record labels to EPIC Sony and officially made his solo debut with "Saishuu Flight 05bin." The following year, his song "SACHIKO" would become a million seller, and one of his most successful songs of all time. 1981-1997 In 1981, Banba and Hirayama's eldest son was born. The following year, Banba released "Sokutatsu." The song became his second biggest hit when it was ranked ninth during the radio show MBS Youngtown's "The Best Ten" segment. In 1983, following his sucess with "Sokutatsu," Banba began his career as a television personality. He made his official debut as a TV personality on Kansai TV's Endless Night, which ran from 1984 to 1990. In 1986, Banba transferred record labels to Tokuma Japan. He also moved back to Kyoto with his wife when his son entered elementary school. In 1993, Banba Hirofumi transferred record labels to POLYSTAR. In 1997, Banba made an appearance on the NHK drama Shokon・Saikon. The following year, he switched record labels to and released the song "Hello Again" after four years with no new music. 2001-2007 In 2001, Banba Hirofumi released the album Hello Again in association with the FFA (Folk Friendship Association). In 2002, he reunited on stage at Odaiba, Tokyo with Takayama Gen and Imai Hiroshi as Banban for the first time in 28 years. Starting this year, he also started a yearly tradition of performing at Kobe Acoustic Town with Ise Shouzou, among others. In 2003, Banba Hirofumi co-starred in a television commercial for Matsutoya Yumi's self cover album "Faces." That same year, the trio Banban also held another reunion concert in Osaka. In 2004, he became a regular on the CBC Radio program Tsuukai! Ohiru Doki. In April that same year Banba also held a seven hour and fourty minute long radio broadcast titled Banba Hirofumi! Radio・DE・sho! ''at Radio Kansai. In October, he appeared on the NHK TV series ''Wakaba as an actor, where he portrayed President Ikawa whom the main protagonist serves. In 2005, Banba Hirofumi and Hirayama Miki had a divorce after Hirayama committed adultery. In July that same year, he released the song "Nonbiri to Yukkuri to" after seven years with no new music. Throughout the year, he joined various relief efforts for the Great Hanshin earthquake. In October, he also produced a folk concert titled "Kyo no Tabibito" at Maruyama Park Music Hall in Kyoto with Sugita Jiro. In 2006, Banban released reprints of five of their albums in honor of the 35th anniversary of the trio's formation. In 2007, he played the role of Tokubei in the NHK period drama Shin・Hannari Kikutarou. That same year, he also celebrated the 40th anniversary of the formation of THE VELVETS, an amateur band he formed back in high school with some of his classmates. They independently released the album "Yes,My Friend" and held a concert at Sakai Live House in Kyoto to commemorate the occasion. In December, he appeared in NHK-BS2's Nihon no Folk & Rock. '' 2010 In 2010, Banba Hirofumi released the 2010 Rakuten Golden Eagles official support song "Jounetsu Victory" with Sugita Jiro. In April, he opened up a shop to care for the health of dogs in Kyoto. In 2011, he played the role of a tea house master in episode 43 of the TBS series ''Mitokoumon. The following year, he made appearances on NHK General TV's Gokigen Kayoushou Gekidan ~Hiroshima-ken Hatsukaichi and NHK Taiga drama Tairanokiyomori in episode 40 as a painter. In 2013, Banba became a regular on the J:COM Channel's program Ochanoko Sai Sai. In 2014, Banba Hirofumi formed the group Brothers 5 with Takayama Gen, Sugita Jiro, Horiuchi Takao, and Inaba Akira. Profile *'Name:' Banba Hirofumi (ばんばひろふみ) *'Birth Name:' Banba Hirofumi (馬場弘文) *'Pen Name:' Banba Akiyuki (馬場章幸) *'Nickname:' Banban (ばんばん) *'Birth Date: ' *'Birth Place:' Kyoto, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Western Zodiac: '''Pisces *'Groups: ''' **Banban (1971-1977) **Brothers 5 (2014-present) Discography Albums= *1978.10 Starship Radio Station *1979.10 Hitori Umi e Kaeru (ひとり海へ還る) *1980.08 Coast *1983.10 Ima wa Mada Dreamer (今はまだDreamer) *1985.04 Sorezore no Kinou (それぞれの昨日) *1985.04 Sora wo Tsukamaeta Otoko no Hanashi (空をつかまえた男の話) *1988.11 Dear My Friend *2001.06 Hello Again (ハローアゲイン) |-|Singles= *1978.04 Saishuu Flight 05bin (最終フライト05便) *1978.10 Onna wa Tenshi Nanka ja nai (女は天使なんかじゃない) *1979.03 Good Luck Mademoiselle (グッド・ラック・マドモアゼル) *1979.09 SACHIKO *1980.04 Aoi Haru - My Love Song (青い春 - My Love Song) *1980.08 Fushigi ni Ukiuki (不思議にウキウキ) *1980.11 Tenderness *1981.05 21sai no Kimi e (21才の君へ) *1982.03 Kinou Yori mo Wakaku (昨日よりも若く) *1982.11 Sokutatsu (速達) *1983.09 Ano Subarashii Ai wo Mou Ichido (あのすばらしい愛をもう一度) *1983.10 Ima wa Mada Dreamer (今はまだDreamer) *1984.04 Tasogare Monogatari (黄昏物語) *1985.07 V no Scenario~ Hoero Lions (Vのシナリオ～吠えろライオンズ) *1985.09 Mayonaka no Lonely Heart (真夜中のロンリーハート) *1986.09 Watashi no you ni Utsukushii Musume-tachi (私のように美しい娘たち) *1987.05 Arashi no Candle (嵐のキャンドル) *1988.09 Dear My Friend *1989.04 Ii Onna da ne (いい女だね) *1993.04 Loving You Mou Ichido (Loving Youもう一度) *1994.01 Kaze ni Mukatte (風にむかって) *1998.05 Hello Again *2005.07.21 Nonbiri to Yukkuri to (のんびりと ゆっくりと) External Links *UP FRONT CREATE Profile Category:1950 Births Category:February Births Category:Blood Type B Category:Up-Front Create Category:Members from Kyoto Category:Brothers 5 Category:Soloist Category:Members who are married